the creation of Quirks (a mha fanfic)
by Mr.GastGar
Summary: In this story 5 good friends fin 5 gems. They all take one it gave them the elemental powers butt they are being hunted down that by someone who want's to change the whole world.
1. Chapter 1: the start

The 5 good friends met after the finals were done. They were going to go see a movie. They walked to the train station when Joran said "euh hey guys... I think we just missed our train".Everyone one sighed and looked at Seppe.

"Hey Seppe I knew we shouldn't have stopped at that store for that stupid game of yours" Luka said

"Yeah sorry Luka I just wanted that game really badly" Seppe said

"Well what are we going to do?" Mathéo asked.

Joran suggested they'd go to his home butt the group decided not to because they didn't want to disturb Joran's mom.

"Hey can't we go to the parc or something ? " Wout piped in.

"well what are we going to do there?" luka asked.

"well what do we do during lunch break for an hour? We just make fun with what we've got"

mathéo said to Luka.

"well guess we're going to the parc then" Seppe said excited.

When they got to the parc they didn't see what they had expected. They saw that the parc was closed due to an accident. Butt that didn't stop Joran. Joran stated climbing up the fence and got quickly over it.

"hey Joran you shouldn't just climb over it you know" seppe yelled at Joran.

"Butt it wasn't closed off yesterday. And i didn't hear anything About an accident." Mathéo said confused

"well let's find out what happened here" Joran said excited.

The group quickly climbed over the fence and saw nothing had happened. They walked further in the parc until they found a weird glowing box.

"what the fuck is this? " asked Luka

"well how am I supposed to know:said Seppe who was a bitt angry at Luka for blaming Seppe for missing the train.

Joran got towards the glowing box and opened it. He saw five glowing gems. He picked the green one up and nothing happened.

" ah fuck it I'm also taking one" Mathéo said a bitt scared He took the blue one. The rest followed quickly.

Luka got the brown one. Seppe got the light blue one. And Wout got the red one.

"hey did i just hear something" a police officer said.

Joran heard this and signaled that the group should run away. They ran as fast as they could and quickly got out of there without getting noticed.


	2. Chapter 2: the red and blue gems

The friends just got out of the parc when an old man saw them climbing over the fences with glowing stoned in their hands.

"hey you kids what were you doing there? " the old man asked.

"euh" luka said scared"We were just wondering what happened so we jumped over it"

"oh you shouldn't do that kind of thing kids" said the old man.

"we won't do it again sir" wout politely said.

"you'd better not because if you do I'll call the police" the old man grunted

"thank you for not telling the police anything" said Joran relieved"and we won't do it again i promise".

They walked away in relief. Mathéo said he didn't want to do anything after what just happened so they all went home shocked at what happened.

When Seppe, Mathéo and Luka were riding home on their bicycle Mathéo's gem started glowing even more.

"euh mathéo" Seppe said confused

"yeah what's wrong?" asked Mathéo.

"euhm you might wanna look at that gem of yours" Seppe said a bit scared Luka also started noticing the blue gem glowing more than his one.

They stopped at the side of the road and Mathéo took his gem out of his pocket

"aaah fuck" mathéo yelled in pain. The gem was going in his hand. Water started appearing all around Mathéo's hand while he was screaming in pain.

Luka and Seppe stood there nailed to the ground surprised at what was happening around mathéo's hand.

Mathéo stopped screaming and the water fell down on the ground. Mathéo passed out on the ground.

Luka and Seppe picked mathéo up. "Hey mathéo what the hell just happened" Luka yelled to wake Mathéo up. Mathéo got up and looked weirded out.

"Hey guys did that really happen?" mathéo asked in fear.

"euhhh yeah it happened" Luka said surprised "don't you feel the pain anymore?"

"euh no i don't think so" mathéo said while looking at his hand wich was glowing blue at this point.

"I'm okay now guys. We should get going or my mom will be mad" mathéo said. They jumped on their bicyles and started riding again.

After a while Luka and Mathéo parted ways with Seppe. "Hey mathéo ?" Luka said worried

"yeah what's wrong?" mathéo asked a bitt confused

"Are you sure your okay. Cuz i dont know butt you seemed to be in a lot of pian"

Luka said genuinely worried about Mathéo.

"yeah I'm okay."mathéo said to reassure Luka." butt like i don't think what happened whit the water around my hands wad normal"

"yeah it was weird like it was just hanging there" Luka said sarcastically They both burst out laughing.

Luka saw his house and said goodbye to Mathéo.

20 MINUTES AGO :

Luka, Mathéo and Seppe just left on their bike and Wout and Joran were alone. Joran asked if he could stay at Wout's house because his parents weren't home and he didn't have a key to the house.

Wout gladly let Joran in his house. Wout started up his PS4. "Hey what do you want to play?" Wout asked excited.

"I don't know" said Joran "what games do you have" Wout pointed towards his pile of games.

Joran started looking thru the games when he started laughing

"Hey do you still have minecraft" joran said while laughing.

"yeah butt i don't play it anymore" Wout said clearly lying. "

well let's play it, it's been a long time since I've played it" Joran said. Joran grabbed the game butt he suddenly came to a stop looking at the red gem Wout had put on his bed.

"euh Wout. Your gem is glowing" Joran said confused.

"well wasn't it already glowing" Wout said while putting minecraft in the PS4

"euh yeah butt it's glowing more than it did a moment ago" Joran said starting to get worried.

Wout looked at the gem and picked it up. The gem stopped glowing at the moment Wout touched it.

"see nothing is wrong" Wout said relieved. Wout tosses it to Joran and he catches it. Joran's started screaming in agony Wout also started freaking out while the gem was slowly going in Joran's hand.

There started forming a fire from Joran's hand. Wout grabbed a glass of water and threw it on Joran's hand. The water instantly vaporized.

The gem had now fully gone in Joran's hand. Butt unlike Mathéo Joran didn't pass out and the fire stayed in his hand.

Joran closed his hand and the flame was gone. "

Hey shouldn't we call am ambulance or something?" wout asked terrified at what he had just seen.

"no we shouldn't" Joran said raising his voice "they will find out we stole the gems and we'll get in trouble"

"butt your in pain" wout said being worried for his friend

"well do you have pain killers?" Joran asked

"yeah..." wout said while he was walking downstairs.

When Wout left his room. Wout's brother saw him going downstairs.

"Hey wout why were you screaming that loud?" Joachim asked.

"oh euh nothing we just lost in a game" wout said nerveus.

"you yelled that loud over a game?" Joachim asked getting suspicious

"yeah wel they were hacking so it wasn't fair" Wout said while getting even more nervous.

"oh okay" Joachim said while getting back to his room.

"he's definitely lying" Joachim said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: the light blue gem

Wout got back upstairs with a painkiller for Joran.

"thanks" joran said relieved

"no problem" wout said surprised that joran was controlling the flame in his hand

"oh shouldn't we call the othersIi think they might be home already" Wout asked

"yeah that's a good idea" Joran said while taking the painkiller Wout starts up his laptop and calls the messenger group of him and the 4 others.

Luka and seppe answer butt Mathéo doesn't. "Hey why you calling wout?"Luka asked confused

"so euh Joran can control flames" wout said while Joran was playing with his flames.

"euh did the gem get into your hand by any chance" Seppe asked hoping they'd say yes

"euh yes it hurt really bad" joran said while throwing his flame from one hand to the other

"well mathéo had the same thing only he can't control the water yet"

Seppe said happily hoping his gem would do something like that.

"oh so the gems give us these powers" Luka said surprised.

Mathéo joined the call. "hey why we calling" he asked sarcastically

"euh so the same thing that happened to you happened to Joran only with flames"Wout said un-sarcastically

"oh and I see he can control it unlike me" said mathéo in a sad tone

"wait butt didn't Wout have the red gem? Asked Luka confused.

" well yeah butt it started glowing and wout picked it up and nothing happened. He gave it to me and it just started going in my hand" Joran said.

"oh maybe it didn't want to go into Wout" Seppe said dead serious

"oh come on Seppe it's a gem it can't choose who it goes in. Wout just didn't pick it up at the right time" Luka said laughing at what Seppe just told.

"well I guess that could have happened too" Seppe said embarrassed

"oh shit mine's also glowing" Seppe said happily. He grabbed the gem and it started going in his hand. There started forming a wind ball around his hand and it blew away his laptop.

"Hey Seppe are you okay?" asked Wout worried about Seppe They heard a verry silent yeah im alright.

They all sighed in relief. After a minute or so Seppe put his laptop back up and said he's alright.

They all talked for another 10 minutes and then ended the call. They all went to sleep early.

The next morning Luka woke up to his gem glowing. He took it in his hand without thinking about it and it started going in his hand. He needed to keep his screams in or his family would hear. There stared coming little rocks out of his hand. Butt the gem suddenly jumped back out of his hand and the stones flew across his room.

He was surprised at what happened and didn't understand why it got out of his hand.

The gem stopped glowing. He went downstairs and made breakfast after cooling down.

"Hey Luka what did i just hear coming from your room?" asked his mom confused.

"euh... I fell out of bed" Luka said. Butt soon after he said it he realized what dumb of an excuse it was.

"oh are you Allright hunny" asked his mom

"yeah I'm okay mom" replied Luka a bit annoyed. As he walks to the kitchen to make cereal.

After he's done eating his cereal he goes to his room to tell his friend what just had happened.

"what the hell. That's just weird"Mathéo said after Luka explained what happend when he woke up. "

yeah i know i didn't expect it"Luka answered while he was annoyed at what happened.

"I don't get it either" Seppe said"butt we should meet up and discus things

"yeah butt where are we going to do it?" Joran asked

"yeah butt we can't he heard by others" wout said while he was still tired

"wait i know a place" Luka said excited "it's a in a forest, there is a tree house that i used to play in a lott"

"oh yeah that should be a good place to go to" seppe said excited

"oh and we should take the gems with us" Joran piped in.

"yeah we probably should,and I'll send you the location meet there at 2pm?"luka said.

" yeah that's fine"everyone else said

Somwhere in Japan

"so you sure they landed all the way in Belgium?" Akuji asked

"yeah boss the satellite saw it happen" akuji's assistent said a bit afraid of the man

"well get my strike team and my private jet ready " akuji demanded

" Were going to belgium"He said as he walked out of the building.

Back in belgium

at the tree house:

"so who has wich stone again" asked mathéo.

"well i have Brown, seppe has licht blue, Wout has green and Joran has red well had"said Luka looking annoyed at Mathéo.

"well Luka can you explain what exactly happened this morning" Seppe asked trying to understand more about the gems.

He started explaining everything in grave detail. "

oh well that doesn't make any sense" Wout said shocked at what Luka had just said.

"well maybe seppe was right and they choose who they merge with" Joran said questioning what he had just said.

"If that is true i guess i wasn't ready for the gem or it changed its mind last moment"Luka said sadly hoping it wasn't the latter.

"well Wout have you had anything hwppen with your gem" seppe asked curiously.

No, it's just been glowing like we first found it. Nothing weird has happened" Wout said jealously He was jealous because everyone had something happen with their gem besides Him.

"Hey guys be silent" Joran said afraid someone might hear them"i just heard someone talking".

The friends were afraid and hid the stones.

As Noah opened the door of the tree house. He looked weird at the boys "what the hell are you guys doing here" Noah asked confused at what he had just seen.

"well we're just doing nothing" Luka said nervously to his friend from class.

"Well can I join?" Noah asked thinking he was being let out of the fun

"yeah why not" Joran said

"well Bram is coming too he's just putting his bike away" Noah said looking at Mathéo "oh yeah i guess you wouldn't like that"

"yeah I'd rather he stayed away from here" mathéo said hoping Noah would go away with Bram.

"well I guess I'll just keep Bram away from this place so things don't get weird between tou guys"

Noah said while leaving the tree house.

"pffff why does he have to be here" Mathéo said annoyed.

"well at least Noah is going to keep him away from us" Luka said trying to get his mood up.

"yeah I guess so,also I tought you said no-one knew about this place" mathéo said angry

"well only me my bro and Noah know about it. Last year we went here to just fuck around" Luka said trying to defend himself

"I didn't know he was going to the forest today.

"Well since he knows about this place I guess we can't talk about the gems in here anymore" Joran said trying to stop the two from fighting.

"yeah,butt is there an even more hidden place than this?" seppe asked thinking they should just keep meeting in the tree house.

"I dont know we'll have to find one" Wout said thinking the same as Seppe

"well I'm leaving here cuz Noah could just be listening to us without us knowing" Mathéo said with an angry voice while leaving

"Hey mathéo" luka said getting angry at him

"Noah did nothing wrong. It was all Bram that did it so don't be angry at Noah"

"I don't get how Noah can be friends with him after what he did to me" Mathéo said while tears started forming in his eyes

"i know i also don't get it butt that isn't a good reason to be angry at Noah. He did nothing wrong so stop acting like he did" luka said raising his voice.

Mathéo said nothing and left the tree house

"hey Luka couldn't you have been a bit more understanding" Joran said while shocked at what happened "after what happened between him and Bram you could have at least been a bit more gentle about it "

yeah i know butt it isn't fair for Noah. Mathéo is just angry at him for something he didn't do" The room went silent after that. They left 5 minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4:the green gem

Somewhere in japan:

"hey stupid assistent come here!" akuji yelled thru the phone. As the assistent runs to akuji's office.

"Hey could you add our new asset to the strike team I'm taking to belgium" akuji asked as the assistant had just arrived.

"Sir I don't think that is a good plan" the man said nervously"She is still unstable after the last test"

"How long will it take until he's fully healed" Akuji asked irritated he can't take his new asset with him

"well 2 days until she can walk and after that 1 week until she can fight" the assistant informed Akuji

"oh well I'll be leaving to Belgium in three days. I'll take her with me. There should be no trouble" Akuji replied happy he could take his asset with him

"sir if you do that you can't take her with you when you will take the gems. It'll be too dangerous for her" the assistant said afraid his bos would get angry at him. "I wasn't planning to take him with me" Akuji said while his assistant was happy he didn't get angry.

"Who will also come with us?" Akuji asked

"Well I'll send quick-shot, and sir glass eye and your new asset" the assistant informed akuji.

"why is sir glass eye coming with us?" akuji asked annoyed while being afraid of the man "you know i don't like him."

"it's because you'll need him. If someone's already merged with a stone you'll need his help" the assistant said to Akuji knowing he's afraid of sir glass eye.

Back in belgium

"Hey sorry Mathéo. I didn't mean to be so rude earlier today" Luka texted to Mathéo nervously waiting for an answer.

"Oh it's no problem. You were right Noah did nothing wrong" Mathéo replied while still not sure how Noah could like Bram after what he did.

"oh okay. How you doing?" Luka asked while being relieved Mathéo wasn't angry at him.

"Good. Im still angry at Bram. I just wanna punch him" mathéo replied

"No you shouldn't do that" Luka replied as fast as he could. "You know what happened the last time you tried to do that.

"Yeah i don't want to be hospitalized for a Mont again" mathéo replied to Luka thinking about how bad Bram had beaten him up that time

"yeah I don't want to go to the hospital each day to give you my books from school" Luka replied sarcastically They went on chatting for 30 minutes.

Wout's house 1 hour later

As he was playing call of duty 4 his gem started glowing. He looked at it excited and picked it up.

The gem started merging with his hand. It hurt like hell more than it hurt the others. He started screaming as loud as he could. There started coming vines out of his hand. His brother heard this and got to Wout's room as quick as he could.

"what's going on Wout?" Joachim asked him conserned about what was happening before his eyes "euh Im merging with this gem and it'll give me some sort of superpowers" Wout said without thinking twice about it.

"Euh shit can I do anything to stop the pain?" Joachim asked while he was confused to what Wout had just said.

"You can go get pain stillers for me" Wout said while being in much pain. Joachim went to the medicine cabinet as fast as he possibly could and got the painstillers for Wout. When he got back wout had fully merged with the gem and the vines had dropped on the ground.

"shit it stopped?" Joachim asked while being breathless"Do you have magic superpowers now or what?"

"Yes kinda butt i cant control it right now" Wout said while taking the pain killer Wout started explaining everything that had happened to his brother.

The next day

"Hey guys so we're kinda going to need another meeting about the gems" Wout said nervously

"Why what happened" Seppe asked hoping Wout had merged with his gem

"Euh yesterday I merged with my gem butt while I was merging my brother walked in and I explained everything to him" Wout said afraid of how they would respond.

"Oh yeah you could've waited with telling your brother everything butt i guess he knows now" Joran said disappointed in Wout

"Well we can meet at my house my parents are away and it's only me and my brother" Wout said hoping everyone could come

"well for me it works" Luka said while just waking up.

Eveyone could come and they met in the afternoon.

That afternoon When Joran arrived at Wout's house everyone was there except Mathéo. They waited 30 minutes for him. They called him, texted him they tried everything. They were really worried about him.

Butt out of nowhere Noah called them.

**Hi sorry for the cliffhanger butt if i didn't end it here it would've been a really long chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5: the water gem takes over

At Wout's house:

The group were worried about Mathéo because he wasn't responding to their phone calls and messages. He didn't show up at Wout's house.

Then Noah called. Luka picked up and Noah started freaking out.

"Hey Noah calm down" Luka said not knowing what the hell was going on with Noah

"Euh yeah allright. I didn't know who else to call. Butt Mathéo said that you'd be able to help.

" Noah said while Luka was starting to get worried.

"So what's happening" Luka asked Noah started explaining what happened.

20 minutes earlier:

Mathéo was riding with his bike to Wout's house. After 5 minutes of riding he came across Noah and Bram.

"Ah shit Mathéo's here" Bram said while Mathéo only heard his name. Mathéo stopped his bike and ran towards Bram.

"what the fuck did you just say about me?!" Mathéo said verry angry thinking Bram was talking bad about him. Mathéo grabbed Bram by his neck and pushed him against the wall

"I said nothing I just said that that was you to Noah" Bram said while taking Mathéo's hand twisting it and punching his stomach. Mathéo fell to the ground butt quickly got back up.

"Mathéo! Bram's telling the truth here" Noah said trying to get Mathéo to calm down.

"Yeah right like I'd believe you. You took his side even after everything he did" Mathéo said while walking towards Noah.

Bram saw this and he ran to Mathéo. He kicked his feet making Mathéo to fall down. He pushed mathéo to the ground making him unable to move.

"Mathéo there is a reason the court said Bram isn't guilty" Noah yelled while running towards the two Mathéo's hand started glowing blue. Water started coming out of his hand and he shot it at Noah making him fly 5 feet away.

"what the hell was that Mathéo. Are you a witch or something" Bram said while looking confused at what hapoened.

"I aint a witch butt i can control water" Mathéo said while he made a water ball and threw it at Bram. Making bram fly in the air. Bram landed on the ground and now Mathéo's arm was also glowing blue. Mathéo made a long line of water. And whipped Bram on his back.

Mathéo's hand started hurting after this.

Bram stood up while he avoided mathéo's attack. He jumped in the air and roundhouse kicked mathéo's face mid air. Mathéo fell and now his eyes were turning blue. He started floating a bit in the air. The gem was taking over. And Mathéo could feel it

"Noah! Call Luka. He will be abl-" he was cut of by the gem who had fully taken over.

It started demolishing Bram. Noah ran away and called Luka

Flashback end:

Luka hurried and got out of Wout's room.

"Hey Luka where you going?" Joran asked not knowing what was going on

"The water gem has taken over Mathéo and is beating up Bram" Luka said while searching for his keys of his bicycle.

"Ow shit I'm also coming to help" Seppe said They all got out of Wout's house and got to Mathéo.

5 minutes later:

Luka and Joran had just arrived where Mathéo was beating up Bram.

Wout and Seppe were a bit behind. Joran threw a fire ball at mathéo who threw water over it and extinguished it

"Shit I aint gonna be able to help much" Joran said to Luka looking at the horrifying sight

"Oh what the hell Can you just all do amazing things now?" Noah said while looking amazed at what Joran just did.

"Well kinda I can't yet butt the others can do things like that yeah" Luka said informing Noah. Seppe and Wout arrived. Seppe made a wind surge knocking Mathéo down. Mathéo caught his fall by making a bed of water beneath him.

He made a sword out of dense water(not ice) and ran towards Luka. Luka jumped away just in time while Wout was creating a wall of vines to protect Luka from Mathéo. Mathéo cut right thru the vines and threw his sword towards Joran.

Joran blew fire out of his mouth to evaporate the sword. Mathéo made a new one and ran towards Seppe. Seppe made a sword out of compressed air and defended himself while Luka and Noah got towards Bram to see if he's okay.

Wout made a vine grab Mathéo's sword . The sword disappeared after mathéo made a new one. Seppe blew Mathéo against a wall. While Luka and Noah helped Bram get up and they dragged him away from the fight

A man saw all of this happen and he started calling the police

Joran made a wall of fire around mathéo trying to contain him. Butt mathéo put the fire out with ease. He grabbed Seppe by his neck with water and started choking him. Joran tried to evaporate the water butt it didn't work this time.

Then Luka and Noah came out of nowhere and punched Mathéo. He let Seppe fall and Wout caught him with vines. Mathéo pushed Luka and Noah away with water. There came a bunch of black cars at the place they were fighting at

. There was one man who stood out the most. He had a monkey on his shoulder. He put the monkey down and said"give up or we'll make you"

Mathéo forced water in the mouth of one of the man wich made him drown. Mathéo fell on the ground surprised at what he had just done. Mathéo had taken over again.

The group was relieved. "Sir it's done you can go now." Luka said out of breath

"I'm afraid we can't let you guys leave" the man with his monkey said.

"Shit. Euh Noah take Bram and get the fuck out of here" Seppe demanded.

"okay" Noah said while running back to Bram. One of the man sees this and runs towards Noah.

"Hey stop,we don't need them. They're of no use"The man with his monkey said. While he was taking a gun."You guys better get in this vehicle"

They all got in and the cars started riding away.

Somewhere in japan. The next day

"So this is what that sick fuck made of this poor girl" quickshot said

The 13 year old girl with horns and a scaly skin woke up to tall man with a bow and arrow in his hands and besides him was a tree in the form of a human looking at her.

"Oh she woke up" said surprised.

"Well you have good timing mis" quickshot said smiling at the girl

"We'll be going to Belgium" said to the girl who was trying not to look at him.

"does that mean they won't do these things to me anymore?" The girl asked hoping they'd save her.

"They'll stop if you don't mess up in Belgium" quickshot said while getting the girl out of her bed.

They started walking towards a helicopter. Only to see an man in his fifty's with grey hair and a glass eye. He was about the same lenght as the 13 year old girl

"hey woodman why are we going to Belgium a day early?" sir glass eye asked

"Don't call me that. And how the fuck am I supposed to know." replied annoyed

They see Akuji walking towards them. They ask why they are going a day early butt he walked past them to inspect the girl.

" Hey, sorry that man did that to you. Butt you'll be a great asset to me. And I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."Akuji said while looking horrified at sir glass eye He walks back to sir glass eye

"Why the hell did you pick a thirteen year old girl to do those expriment on" Akuji asked furiously

"Well you said I could do it on anyone" sir glass eye said making Akuji even more furious at him

Akuji walks to Quick-shot and Mr. Woods "We're going a day early because some kids have found the gems and merged with them" Akuji said after wich he told them to get on the helicopter and get going.


	6. Chapter 6: the prison

When they stepped in the car the monkey put a needle in their neck and they fell asleep

They all woke up in cells. They could only see a rectangle room with a red door. A bed and a toilet

"Heyyyyy get me the fuck out of here" Seppe yelled

"that won't work" joran said with a depressed tone Seppe heard Joran and saw an air duckt.

He got close to it and started talking

"Hey Joran you there?" Seppe asked not knowing for sure it was Joran

"Yeah butt how can I hear you?" Joran asked surprised not knowing where the voice came from

"thru the air duckts you stupid" Seppe said while Joran was searching for it "it's under your bed stupid."

"Oh okay" Joran said while looking under his bed. They talked for some time before going to sleep

The next morning Luka wakes up not knowing where he was. The last thing he remembered was getting in the car. After that he went blanc "wtf where the hell am I" Luka said loudly while realizing they had taken his gem.

He started freaking out when he heard a voice say "Cala a boca logo"

"What did you just say" Luka asked confused

"Caralho, por que eu sempre pego vizinhos irritantes?"The girl said clearly being annoyed with Luka

" could you please speak English"Luka said starting to get angry at the girl

"just shut the fuck up will you" The girl said while Luka heard her door going open

"Mis your going to the lab again" Luka heard an old man say.

"Ah shit not again" The girl said with a bit of fear in her voice Luka was starting to get worried for the girl. Butt he didn't like her. She was rude to him for no reason.

In Brussels

"So we finally arrived in Belgium" sir glass eye said while being annoyed it took that long.

"Jup we just have to wait for our friend to get here" Quick-shot said sarcastically while he picked up the 13 year old girl and got her out of the car.

"Well when will she be here?" asked while yawning.

"she'll be here in exactly 25 seconds" Akuji told while looking at his watch

. A purple portal appears 25 seconds later and a women in her 30's with long black hair walks thru it.

The moment she's fully out of the portal it dissappeared.

"Hi Akuji, so who we hunting today?" She asked while smiling at the man with blue hair.

"Were hunting 15 year old kids who have merged with the gems" He said smiling back.

The other villains were shocked to see the man smiling. "Well where are they?" The women asked

"Well currently those basterds got to them first and now they're locked up in those prisons" sir glass eye said while his normal eye was glowing.

"We better get to them as quick as we can" Akuji said while he stopped smiling. The women created a portal and they all walked thru it.

At the prisons.

A purple portal appeared in a long hallway. The villains walked out of it and when they all got there the portal closed. 2 men who were guarding cel 1387 started shooting at the villains. created a barrier of wood from the ground to the roof wich covered him and Akuji.

The little girl put her arm before her head and made a shield out of the scales from her arm. She was surprised at what happened. The portal women made a portal in front of the girl and made the bullets go right at the 2 men.

Akuji walked around the wooden wall that was created and opened up cel 1378 to see what had to be guarded. He saw 2 little dwarves who ran out of the cel as soon as akuji opened it.

"why the hell did these two shits need extra security" Akuji asked while being confused. laughed at the two dwarves who were running for their lives.

The group continued walking in the halls of the prison. As the alarms starts going of

in a lab.

The old man hears the alarm and puts the girl on a wheelchair and rides her to het cell. As he opens the door the girl jumps out of the wheelchair and pushes the old man in the cell and closes it.

"thayanne you will regret doing this" the old man shouted in rage while the girl walked away.

"hey miss rude get me the fuck out of here" Luka demanded after hearing what had just happen.

"Ai merda, acho que eu vou fazer isso"she says as she walks towards Luka's cell. As she opens it Luka sees a eighteen year old girl who is clearly tired.

"Thank you miss" Luka said politely

"You can call me Thayanne" the girl said with a rude voice and she walked away.

"Oh thayanne. Do you have keys from that guy" Luka asked while she was walking away. She throws keys over her shoulders landing them right before Luka's feet.

Luka picks them up and goes to the cell next to him and opens it while saying thanks to the girl butt she had already dissappeared. As he opened the door he saw Seppe with his head under his bed talking to Joran. He got them both out as quick as possible. He opened many doors to find Mathéo and Wout butt he didn't find didn't let the prisoners escape because you never know what you might set free.

As the group of three walked around the corner they saw two men with me many bullet holes in them and a wall made out of wood with a open cell door They looked at it confused butt kept on trying to find Mathéo and Wout.

Somewhere else in the prison.

When the alarm started going of Wout and Mathéo's door got open.

"hey, mathéo wake up" Wout said while the alarm was going of. Mathéo woke up to wout slapping him in the face

"Hey we gotta get the fuck out of here" Wout said while helping Mathéo up. He was still a bitt numb. They ran out of their cel to see a 18 year old girl running past them.

"hey! Do you know a way out of here" Mathéo yelled at the girl.

"Noo, if I did know i would've been long gone" thayanne replied while still running

"should we follow her?" wout asked looking as the girl was slowly dissapearinng

"jup" Mathéo replied and they both started running towards the girl.


	7. Chapter 7: the brown gem

Trigger warning. This chapter will talk about suicide

Somewhere in the prison

Thayanne, Mathéo and Wout were running until they saw two dwarves smashing dents in the concrete wall.

" hey shit dwarves you'll be punching verry long of you want to get out like that" Thayanne said as they were running past them

"Hey bro she's right we need to find a weaker point too smash against" The bald dward said.

"yeah let's go find that" the dwarf with red hair said and they ran of searching for a weaker point in the wall.

"And why the fuck are you guys following me" Thayanne asked annoyed at the two friends who were running behind her

"we figured there wasn't a way out from the side you came from so we followed you to the side you hadn't checked" Mathéo said while still being weirded out by the dwarves.

They continued running until they saw a wood men and a guy with a bow.

"hey we've got two of our targets here" Quick-shot said to while readying his bow

"Shouldn't we inform Akuji about this first? Mr. Woods said while getting into a fighting position.

"Nah we can take these three kids on our own.

Somwhere else in the prison

Luka, Seppe and Joran were still checking the cells and were starting to loose hope.

" Hey mister Akuji why are those kids running free. I thought we didn't let anyone out besides those dwarves"

The little girl said getting Akuji's attention.

"stay back" Akuji demanded the girl

"o-okay" The girl stuttered.

Akuji his hand started glowing yellowish A blinding light filled the hallway.

Luka turned around as quick as he could. Joran made a wall of flames come out of the ground to protect him and Luka from the light and Seppe jumped behind that wall while trying to blow Akuji away wich didn't work

"Shit we can't attack him or we'll get blind" Seppe said schoked at what just happened

"I thought we were the only ones with powers. Butt clearly we aren't" Luka said As Luka and Seppe were talking Joran made his flames stretch out to Akuji and tried to hit him. Butt akuji's light was to strong the flames got destroyed.

"hey Luka I don't know how long I can hold this"Joran said while he was trying to keep the wall of flames together.

" yeah I'll open a cell"Luka said while searching for the keys

"ah shit I don't have them anymore." As Luka was saying that seppe blew the door of the nearest cell open. There was a man twice the size of a normal human. T

he man got out butt got directly blinded and burned my the light. The three jumped inside as fast as the could To replace the door Joran had putt flames in its place. And Seppe backed it up with a wall of condensed air.

While luka was trying to find a way. Out. Butt they had trapped their selves.

In the prison halls with Thayanne, Wout and mathéo.

"oh you fuckers wanna fight" Thayanne said while getting ready to fight "Podem vir, perdedores" she said while taking some of the stones the dwarves had punched out of the wall and merged them together into swords. She gave Mathéo and Wout one and ran towards Quick-shot ,Quick-shot shot an arrow butt Thayanne dodged it and slashed him in the leg with her sword.

made wood come out of the ground and grabbed Mathéo and Wout.

Wout jumped away and made a vine wall. Butt Mathéo got captured. Mr. Woods was pulling Mathéo towards him butt Thayanne sliced the wood that was around his foot in two. She then took more stones and made a spear butt with two sharp ends

She threw it at Quick-shot who dodged it and he immediately fired an arrow at her wich hit her in the leg.

She pulled it out and merged it with some stones to make another spear. The stones were now almost all used.

Mathéo was choking with water around his neck while Wout was holding him into place with his vines.

At the fight with Akuji.

Akuji stopped the light and saw they had retreated in a cel He slowly walked to the flames that were filling up the door.

While Seppe was holding the condensed air wall with his one hand. He was making wholes in the wall with his strong air blasts.

After 5 minutes Akuji made a whole in the air wall.

Seppe had punched thru three cells. The ran thru them making the air wall collapse. They got back out of one of the cells and started running. Akuji saw this and followed them.

At the fight with quick-shot and

Thayanne saw that Mathéo and Wout were holding down. She saw this as an opening. She started running towards a wall. She jumped of the wall over Quick-shot. When she landed she took the spear she had thrown earlier. She threw both spears she had at quicks-shot

. One at his head and one at his legs. He dodge the spear aimed at his head butt got hit in the leg. This made him fly against the wall with the force that Thayanna had thrown the spear with.

The spear got right thru hid leg and made a whole in the wall. This made Quick-shot being pinned to the wall with a whole in the wall behind him.

The two dwarves saw this happen and ran towards Quick-shot. They started punching him like crazy until kicked Mathéo in the balls and got free.

He took Quick-shot away from the dwarves and made a wall between the two and the kids.

The dwarves had now made a whole big enough for them to walk thru. When got Quick-shot behind the wall he checked if he was still alive wich he was. He started running in hope to find Akuji

At the fight with Akuji

When they ran away from Akuji Luka came across a lab. He looked thru the window and he saw the earth stone going in the air and flying right at him. The stone flew right at his heart merging with Luka.

Luka passed out from the pain it gave. Joran and Seppe picked him up and started running with him.

Akuji was getting closer and closer. After 5 minutes Luka woke back up. He immediately made a wall between them and Akuji. They fell to the ground and left out a sigh out of relieve. They got up and started running again.

Akuji turned around to see the girl had followed him. He signed that they were going to the other way to the girl and they started running.

In the control room of the prison.

"Ah finally found it" the Women said while opening a portal to an other room.

She and sir glass eye walked thru it. When they stepped out of the portal they were in a control room. The man with the monkey was there and two others where there ass well. The man with the monkey putt his hand up and it started glowing black

"I'll be glad to have you back in my control kuro" the man said. She immediately opened a portal before her so the black like substance coming out of the man's hand disappeared.

She moved the portal forward until the man's hand was going thru it. She closed it making his hand fall from the roof of the control roon. Once it landed a black gem with two purple spots on it jumped out of the hand.

She grabbed the gem while sir glass eye pushed a dagger thru the man's heart. The two other man were relieved when this happened. They immediately opened up all the doors of the prison and stopped the alarms.

At the prison with Thayanne.

As they were relieved the two villains had disappeared all the doors jumped open.

Hell broke loose and everyone started running towards the whole the two dwarves had made.

One girl got out of her cell. Mathéo saw the girl and ran to her as fast as he could. "Emily?" He said confused while tears started running down his cheeks.

"Who the fuck is that" the girl said while running towards the whole in the wall. As she said it Mathéo fell to the ground in defeat starting to cry heavily.

Wout saw this and tried to comfort Mathéo.

"Que caralho esse merdinha está fazendo?" thayanne said while trying not to get pushed to the ground

Flashback starts

"I'll be there in 5 minutes Mathéo texted to his girlfriend "

Okay see you then" Emily replied while she was excited her boyfriend was going to come

2 minutes later

Someone knocks on Emily's door

"What he's here already" Emily thought to herself while running down stairs "

You can use your key ya know" She said while opening the door seing someone she didn't expect.

When the door opened Bram stormed inside pushing Emily on the couch

. "Why the hell did you have to hurt Mathéo" Bram said raging. "

What" Emily said confused and scared at the same time.

"you know what I mean" Bram said while picking her up amd pushing her against a wall.

"Get the fuck of me Bram" Emily screamed hoping someone could hear her. she then proceeded to kick him in the balls. Bram didn't react to that much to Emily's surprise.

He then proceeded to punch Emily in the face three times.

As Mathéo pushed his keys in the keyhole he heard Emily scream in pain.

He ran inside as quick as he could and pushed Bram out of the way. Bram then completely destroyed Mathéo hospitalizing him for a month.

2 weaks after mathéo got out of the hospital he had to go to court for the case against Bram. They sadly lost because Bram's dad was too powerful in the court. 2 days after they had lost the case Emily started texting Mathéo

"Hey Mathéo I'm sorry for what I did to you" Emily texted while crying on her bed"

"You did nothing wrong it was all Bram's fault. He jumped to conclusions way to fast" Mathéo replied still angry for what Bram had pulled of.

"No... He was right" Emily replied hoping Mathéo would take it well

"Euh... What exactly did you do?" Mathéo asked starting to get worried.

"Don't worry about it" Emily replied "I'm going to sleep" As she put her phone away she took a rope and hanged it on a beam.

Flashback ends


	8. Chapter 8: 2 girls

"Hey Mathéo you alright?" Wout asked conserned.

"Yeah it's just that girl looked like Emily and it made me think of all the things that happened with her" Mathéo said while getting up

"Finalmente" Thayanne said"So we going to leave this shit whole or what?"

"No we have to find the other first" Wout said while helping Mathéo get back up.

"The others? There's more of you stupid shits" Thayanne said looking annoyed.

"Yeah. We got taken here together and I'd like for us to leave together" Mathéo said while wiping his tears away.

"Well Im not gonna stick ar-" Thayanne said being cut of by a man with black wings who pushed her to the ground "Ah shit" She yelled looking at the man with wings.

While she was trying to get up her eyes started glowing purple and she passed out 20 minutes later She woke up to Mathéo and Wout standing over het with Luka, Joran and Seppe behind them.

"Oh guys she's finally awake" Wout said excited while Mathéo was helping her up.

"We should really leave now" Luka said with a stone wall being him. "uhu"

Thayanne said while getting up They started running towards the whole the dwarves had put in the wall and disappeared out of the prison.

Somewhere else in the prison

"So you killed that damn monkey lover huh" Akuji said looking surprised at Kuro

"Well sir glass eye did most of it" Kuro said while blushing a bitt.

"speaking of wich where is that shit face?" Akuji said making the little girl laugh.

"He said he had something to do" Kuro said not knowing what that man was doing at the moment

"Hey Akuji" Yelled"I need some help.

Kuro made a portal to and the injured Quick-shot. Both her and Akuji jumped thru it immediately.

"What the hell happened?" Akuji said conserned for Quick-shot

"Those kids were a lott stronger than we thought." Mr. Woods said while Kuro was making an other portal to their base in Brussels.

They all walked thru the portal and disappeared from the prison.

Just outside the prison

As the group of teenagers walked out of the prison they heard two people running.

"Hey wait !" One of them said. "Don't close it" The other said.

"Euh close what?" Seppe said confused at the two girls who were identical.

"The whole to the prison" The tallest girl said.

"Oh yeah that makes sense" Joran said while seing the only real difference between the girls besides their lenght. The taller girl had white hair on the left and black hair on the right while the shorter girl had black hair on her left and white hair on her right.

"We figured The earth bender would close it to hold potential criminals" the shorter girl said looking at Luka.

"Earth bender?"Luka said confused while trying to hold his laugh.

" Yeah we saw you make a wall out of earth to hold the man with blue hair of "The taller girl said

"We hid in our cells until it calmed down."the shorter one said.

" Well I guess you shitheads should close the god damn whole"Thayyane said while looking at the boys surprised they didn't think of that.

"Yeah we should really get going" Mathéo said while Luka was closing the whole.

"yup let's go" Wout said while starting to walk. The group of teenagers plus the two weird girls started walking with no direction to go to.

"Hey Thayanne ?" Luka asked while they turned around a corner seing a crowded place.

"yeah what's up you dip shit" Thayanne said while feeling her anxiety coming up.

"Do you have anywhere to go to." Luka asked hoping she'd not get angry at him for questioning personal things.

"Nah. My family is either dead or in Brazil" Thayanne said sarcastically "Hey should we really go to a crowded place with these two weirdos?"

"Why, we want to get as far away from the prison and those villains. And if we're in a crowded space they might not attack us because the police would get there faster" Mathéo said while they almost got to the crowded space

"Guess your are right this once" Thayanne said while they were joining the crowd"

"Oh Thayanne. Since you don't have anywhere to go you could come to my home. My parents aren't home and my brother won't mind" Luka said while getting stared at by most people in the crowd.

"Y-yeah i guess so" Thayanne said feeling insecure that all these people were looking at her.

"Oh I think I know the way to the train station" Seppe piped in seeing that Thayanne was feeling insecure.

"Okay lead the way Seppe" Joran said while following Seppe.

On the train.

"Hey. Girls." Wout said looking at the two girls who were staring at each other.

"yeah what's wrong?" The shorter girl said while staring at the other girl.

"Euh... Do you guys have a place to sleep at?" Wout asked being weirded out by the girls staring at each other.

"No. We figured we'd stay at Luka's house" the taller girl said.

"Oh yeah your fine to stay" Luka said from the seat behind Wout.

"Hey shouldn't we all have some kind of sleepover at Luka's house?"Seppe said while being worried for Mathéo because he was looking really depressed


	9. Chapter 9: the sleepover

"Hey shouldn't we all have some kind of sleepover at Luka's house?" Seppe said while being worried for Mathéo because he was looking really depressed.

" yeah that's fine by me. I'll just have to text my bro to see if he's okay with it tho" Luka said while taking out his phone.

"Wait i thought you said he'd be okay with me staying" Thayanne said confused.

"Well yeah he'd be okay with one person staying butt i don't know about seven people" Luka said while texting his brother

"Oh yeah that makes sense" Wout said while he was playing a uno with Joran.

"Yeah my bro's okay with it" Luka said excited "His friend is also having a Sleepover so it works"

"Guess we're sleeping at your house then" Seppe said while all of the boys were texting their parents if they could go as well. The train stopped and they took the bus to Luka's house.

Once they got there his brother had already left. Luka took a lot of matrasses and layed them in his

room and in his brother's room. Luka sighed and let himself fall on his bed. "I'm really tired after everything that went down"

"Yeah, it was chaotic with all the prisoners escaping at the end" Wout said while sitting on a mattress.

"Well one thing was for sure, Thayanne was awesome" Mathéo said "I mean how you made those weapons and how you fought, it was amazing"

"Well I had to save you dipshits all the time so I cant say the same" Thayanne blurred out without thinking about what she had just said.

"Oh yeah thayanne? Do you also have some sort of gem?" Seppe asked curiously

"Well yeah butt it isn't anything like an element. My gem gives me the power to merge things" thayanne said while she layed on a mattress looking at the ceiling.

"Oh that's nice I wish I had that one" Joran said.

"What you have fire it's like the coolest you could wish for" Luka said confused.

"Well you guys can use your powers for attack and defense butt i can only attack and its predictable. I can only do flames while you guys can make like earth swords and things like that" Joran said while juggling with a fire ball.

"Hey guys I'm kinda worried that there were a lott of criminals that escaped that prison just because we escaped" Seppe said in a sad tone.

"Yeah me too" Wout said

"Hey you fuckers It's all my fault. If i didn't let you guys out none of that would've happened" Thayanne said while still looking at the ceiling.

"Nah. We all did what everyone would stop blaming yourself and try amd enjoy this sleepover"

Luka said trying to get everyone's mood up

"Hey wait are those two girls sleeping already?" Seppe asked looking at the girls who were sitting perfectly up with their eyes closed.

"I think so" Wout said confused Luka gets up and picks the shorter girl up and signals that Joran should pick the taller one up.

They carried them to Luka's brothers room and layed them in the bed.

"Hey Joran, I think somethings wrong with Mathéo." Luka said closing the door standing in the hallway.

"Yeah I've seen it. He's really silent" Joran said looking around the corner to see if someone is there butt he didn't see anyone

"You think it's about that?" Luka asked looking as Joran signaled no one was there

"I don't know butt we'd better not talk about it now. They'll get suspicious if we're away for too long" Joran said while starting to walk towards Luka's room.

In the hiden villain layer.

As had just gotten Quick-shot to their nurse he walked back in the room where Akuji and Kuro were

"So we got nothing good out of the mission" said in a depressed voice.

"We didn't get any gems,butt we eliminated our biggest rival and we let the gem users and other weirdos run free" Kuro said sensing there was something wrong with

"And that'll make it easier to catch them" Akuji said while typing on his laptop.

"Yeah, I guess so" Mr. Woods said while looking at Kuro who sat down in the couch.

"Hey Woods" Kuro said. Mr. Woods quickly responded with a nod. "Can me and Akuji have a talk in private"

"euh yeah sure" said walking back to the nurses office As soon as closed the door Kuro got out the dark gem.

"What the hell how'd you get that?" Akuji said shocked at what he saw.

"Mister Monkey lover had it."Kuro said while catching the laptop Akuji he had pushed over.

"Can I get it?" Akuji asked while holding his hand out

"Yeah sure" She said putting the gem in Akuji's hand. He looked at it and started laughing.

"mwahhahah he's only merged 2 other gems, i expected at least 10"Akuji said clearly mocking the dark gem

"euh okay" Kuro said weirded out by Akuji

At the nurses office.

As walked in the room the nurse was just done with a surgery

"Is he okay?" asked conserned

"He's stable butt won't be able to fight for at least 2 monts.

" Oh shit " said while sitting on the chair besides Quick-shot's bed.


	10. Chapter 10: The labrat

"Essas vadias ainda estão dormindo?" Thayanne said while she was looking thru the opening of Luka's door.

"I'm awake" Seppe says while getting of the bed "I'm the only one awake so I decided to stay here until anyone else was awake

" "Well we better talk outside the room so we don't wake these fuckers up" Thayanne said pushing the door fully open.

"yeah" Seppe said while standing up and walking out of the room.

"So the 2 girls still asleep?" Seppe asked when Thayanne closed the door.

"Yeah they're sleeping like fucking rocks" Thayanne said while she was leaning against the wall with Seppe doing the same at the wall before her.

"Yeah my friends are the same" Seppe said while chuckling

"Hey Seppe, did you guys also fight someone?" Thayanne said curiously while she heard a door go open.

"Well yeah. We fought some blue haired dude who was shining burning light." Seppe said while Luka's brother started walking up the stairs

"Who the fuck are you" Thayanne said while looking at the boy around the same age as her.

"I'm Luka's bro, you must be the friends of him" Jelle said while he put his backpack against the wall Thayanne was leaning against.

"Well friend is a big word, we just went thru some shit together" Thayanne said while Seppe looked at Thayanne thinking she was about to tell all the stuff.

"Well I'm going to my room, just don't make much sound please" Jelle said while walking away to his room.

"Oh yeah there are girls sleeping there" Seppe said right before Jelle opened the door

"Oh euh. Can you move them to Luka's room. I need some sleep" Jelle said while Seppe and Thayanne saw the bags under his eyes.

"Euh yeah sure" Seppe said and started walking to the room. As he picked the girls up Jelle looked shocked.

"Wait these girls are really young" Jelle said really shocked.

"Like I said we went thru some shit" Thayanne said while taking one of the girls from Seppe's arms. They layed them on the mattress that Seppe slept on and continued talking.

At the villain hideout.

"And where the fuck have you been" Akuji asked while Sir glass eye walked thru a door.

"I've got my new lab rat to test on" He said with an evil smile on his face.

"Let me see it" Akuji demanded.

"It has been shipped back to Japan" Sir glass eye said thinking he was a step ahead of Akuji

. "Kuro, make a portal please" Akuji demanded while he grabbed his vest.

"Of course" Kuro answered while making a portal to Japan. "

Your coming with me" Akuji demanded while walking thru the portal.

"Your in charge now Kuro." When the 2 villains disappeared thru the portals Kuro sighed

In Luka's bedroom.

"Shit Am I the only one who's up" Luka thought while standing up from his bed.

"Oh Seppe is gone,I'll go find him. " As Luka walked out of his room he saw Seppe and Thayanne laughing.

" Why are you guys laughing? "Luka asked confused. When Thayanne saw Luka she immediately stopped laughing " Oh nothing" Thayanne said in a serious voice.

"Okay"Luka said a bjt weirded out by what he had just seen.

" You guys want something too eat? "

" Yeah why not"Seppe said still chuckling a bitt. As they walked down the stairs Joran walked out of Luka's room and joined them in the kitchen.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Luka asked while the others sat down.

"I'll have some eggs" Joran said.

"Yeah me too" Seppe and Thayanne said in unison.

"Okay. I'll bake some eggs then" Luka said. As he was baking eggs they heard a scream coming from Luka's room. They ran as fast as they could. Once they got there everyone had woken up.

"What's going on" Joran said worried

. "The short girl started screaming out of nowhere" Mathéo said while trying to wake her up.

"Guys. He is back" The taller girl said while she was clearly scared.

"Who is he?" Luka asked while he opened the blinds letting more light in the room.

"Our dad" She said while Jelle walked into the room. "What the hell is going on" Jelle said clearly being tired.

"I don't know" Luka replied while the girl woke up

"He's back. He's back" The short girl said crying and panicking

"We'll have to make him leave again." The taller girl said while standing up.

"Butt the last time we did it three people lost their lives because of it" The shorter girl said wiping her tears away


	11. chapter 11: sir glas eye

In the villain hideout.

"H-hey euh. Kuro was it ?" The little girl nervously asked.

"Yeah what?" Kuro answered while working on her laptop

"I was wondering if the bow guy is doing good" She asked while Kuro shut her laptop.

"Yeah he's living. You don't have to worry about him little girl" She said walking out of the door.

"Follow me" "O-okay. You can call me Alexis" She said following her too the nurses office.

"See he's doing good" Kuro said while opening the door.

"What are you doing here?" said while turning of the tv.

"I could ask the same foe you" She answered while Alexis ran inside the room and hugged Quick-shot.

'I was just keeping him company " said.

I'm allright kid "Quick-shot said while putting Alexis on the ground.

"I'm glad your okay"She replied sitting on a chair.

"Hey,do they know eachother?" Kuro whispered in ear

"I don't know" He replied. "I think so". Kuro left the room and continued working.

Somewhere in japan.

"Now fucking show me your new lab rat" Akuji yelled at sir. Glass eye.

"Your not going to be happy about it" He answered calmly

. "I swear to god if you don't show me now I'll blind your one eye you have left" He yelled and grabbed eye by the neck. "

And we wouldn't want that now would we" Sir. Glass eye replied chucking. "Allright I'll show you." As they walked thru the hallway eye turned around and Akuji fell to the ground.

"I had prepared for this moment" Sir. Glass eye said laughing at Akuji.

"So did I" He replied while light came out of his eyes.

"How?" eye said shocked.

"See I've watched you fight a couple of times. And every time people still cam use their heads" He replied while a beam of light came out if his eyes.

"So you've found my one weakness" He replied"Butt how are you going to aim when the rest of your body is immobilized?"

"You'll see" Akuji said while he aimed his beam of light at eye's leg. The beam went straight thru his leg and only left a whole.

"Fuuck. That hurts"He said falling to the ground.

"Ah finally"Akuji said standing up He walked toward sir glass eye and put his hand on his head. A bright light filled the room. Once the light got away. Sir glass eye's head was completely gone and a white gem layed in the heads place.

At Luka's home.

"Hey everything will be okay" Wout said trying to comfort the little girls.

"No it's not he will come to us and try to get us.. Again" The shorter girl said.

"Then we will stop him" Luka said.

"You won't be able too. The previous people who helped us all got killed except one."The taller girl said trying to hide her fear.

"Then we will get that person to help us."Joran said while being worried at what the girl had just said.

"You won't like who that is." The shorter girl said "It's the light guy you guys fought.

"For real?" Seppe said shocked.

"Well shit" Thayanne mumbled to herself.

"We will just have to train more" Mathéo said while he heard someone yell.

"Hey guys. Can I come in?"Bram yelled from outside Luka's house.

"What the fuck is he doing here" Luka whispered.

"were coming" Joran yelled back. "

Why the hell would you say that." Mathéo said raising his voice a bitt

"Thayanne, Seppe, Luka come with me" Joran demanded while going out the room.

Once they got outside Bram and Noah were waiting there.

"Where the fuck is Mathéo" Bram said while taking a fighting stand.

"He's inside. Why you want to know" Joran said making a flame in his hand.

"Cuz I need to speak with him."Bram yelled so Mathéo would hear.

" Like that's going to happen"Luka said while letting little rock float around him

"Noah what the hell are you here for" Seppe asked.

"I'm here because Mathéo attacked Bram for no reason" Noah replied while taking out some sort of dagger.

"Oh are you going to play like that little shit" Thayanne said while taking the stones that were floating around Luka and making a sword out of them.

"Wanna go fuckers"

"Hell yeah" Bram replied while he aslo took out 2 daggers. He ran towards Joran. Joran made flames under his shoes so that he would fly and dodge Bram's daggers.

Luka made a bigger rock the size of his head and threw it towards Bram.

Thayanne ran towards Noah butt Seppe made a wall of condensed air between them.

"We are not going too fight again" He yelled. Everyone stopped fighting and looked confused at Seppe.

"The last time we fought with our powers we got putt in a prison and had to fight strong people. I don't want that to happen again." He said while the air walls dissappear.

"Wait for real that happened?" Noah said confused.

"Like hell we will not fight."Bram yelled and ran towards Luka. Luka made a stone wall and Bram ran against it.

"He is fucking stupid" Thayanne blurred out.

"Just go away" Joran said.

"No we won't."Bram said before Noah smacked him on the head with the bottom of his dagger wich nocked Bram out.

"we will leave now "Noah said while dragging Bram away. The teenagers went back inside to go check up on the girls.

Somwhere in japan

" Hey little girl. "Akuji said at the 10 year old girl laying in a bed." Has the one eyed old man done anything too you?"

" Yes he did a surgery on me"The girl replied in fear.

"Well shit" Akuji responded.

"What's wrong" She asked

"Oh nothing. Just let me take a look at you" Akuji said conserned.

"O-okay" She replied not knowing what Akuji was going to do. As Akuji inspected the girl he saw 2 little horns slowly growing "Shit not this" Akuji said while picking the girl up ans putting her on the ground.


	12. Chapter 12: freak

"Hey guys, you should really leave. My parents could get home every second now" Luka said while the twins had finally calmed down.

"Yeah probably, butt where are they going to go?" Joran asked while cleaning up the room a bitt.

"I don't know. Just not here" Luka said while Seppe and Mathéo were carrying one of the matrasses out.

"Hey maybe they can stay at the tree house" Mathéo said while leaving the room.

"Yeah that's actually a good idea" Wout said while grabbing the other matras with Thayanne.

"Do I have to stay in a fucking tree house" Thayanne said letting the matras fall.

"Well it's that or on the street" Seppe said re-entering the room and helping Wout with the matras.

"We'll stay wherever we can" The taller girl said.

"So the tree house it is" Joran said while leaving the room.

"So how we getting there" Thayanne said while everyone was leaving the room.

"With the bus I guess." Luka said walking down the stairs. "It leaves in 1 minute" Mathéo said looking at his phone. They all started running out of Luka's house and to the bus stop wich was just outside Luka's house. The bus arrived at the bus stop and they all got in.

In the villain hideout in Brussels

Akuji and the little girl walked thru the portal that Kuro made.

"Who's that ?" Kuro asked while Alexis was playing on a Nintendo.

"This is Mia, Sir. Glass eye's new subject" Akuji said letting the girl pass and sit next to Alexis.

"He took another kid?" Kuro said surprised.

"Yeah. He's really lost his mind I think"Akuji said looking at the two girls playing.

" Speaking of wich. Where is the bastard" Kuro said while making some coffee.

"I killed him" Akuji said taking a cup of coffee.

"Did he suffer?" Kuro asked with a grin on her face.

"I burned his face of with my light" Akuji said while the two girls looked horrified at what they had just heard.

"Damn" Kuro said as she saw the two girls. "You will hear and see much worse if your with us"

"Well then I don't want to be with you guys" Mia said in a scared voice.

"Where else are you going to go?" Akuji said laughing a bit at what Mia had just said.

"To my family" Mia said tearing up a bitt.

"And you think they will want a freak like you" Akuji said while Kuro looked angry at him.

"A f-freak?" Mia said starting to cry

"He didn't mean it like that" Kuro said trying to comfort the girl while she forced a portal on Akuji.

"You sure. Because I am a freak with my horns" Mia said wiping her tears away.

"Yeah. It's not like your whole skin turned pink" Kuro said petting the girl on her head

"Yeah your right. My horns are not that bad" Mia said feeling happy again.

At the tree house

"So we have to live in this shithole" Thayanne said standing underneath the three house.

"Well It's this or nothing." Seppe said being the first to climb up.

"Hey Thayanne" Luka said holding out 150 euro's

"Thank I guess" Thayanne said happily taking the money.

"Just use it wisely" Luka said also climbing up the ladder.

"Yeah sure" Thayanne said.

"Hey girls, why are you guys so scared of your dad" Wout said once everyone got in the tree house.

"He haunts us" The taller girl said scratching her neck.

"Like in your dreams?" Wout asked grabbing water out of his backpack.

"Yeah. And we can't stop him" The shorter girl said.

"Butt you guys said the light dude we fought stopped him once" Luka said while he emptied his backpack wich was full of food.

"Yeah. Butt we had to find him first wich wasn't easy" The taller girl said grabbing a pack of cookies

"Then we'll just find him again."Joran said grabbing one of the cookies.

" It isn't that easy. Last time we had someone on our team who had merged with the search gem

"The shorter girl said giving everyone a cookie.

" Where was he last time? "Thayanne said refusing to eat a cookie.

" In Portugal " The taller girl said while she layed out her sleeping bag

" Shit. "Luka said putting his hand over his face. "

Then we'll just have to go to Purtugal" Wout said finishing his cookie

" I don't think my parents would allow me to go to Portugal alone" Mathéo said taking his phone out.

"Then how are we supposed to help the girl" Seppe asked

"I don't fucking know" Thayanne said.

"Well just have to see how we're going to do it" Joran said while Mathéo was leaving "Hey where are you going?"

"My mom just texted me telling me to come home" Mathéo said opening the hatchet.

"Shit. I'll also have to leave" Wout said following Mathéo down the ladder.

"I think we should all leave" Joran said standing up.

"Yeah probably" Luka said as everyone started leaving except the twins and Thayanne.


	13. Chapter 13: strike team 2

At the villain hide-out

"Akuji I've found the kids" kuro said closing her laptop.

"Great. Im going to get the new strike team."

"Okay. I'll get "Kuro said opening a portal. As she returned in the room with Akuji came back thru the portal followed by 4 people.

The first one was a tall woman surrounded by a black mist.

The second one was a short man with green skin

The third one was a girl in her late teens who had a lott of knives on her.

"Where glassy" The tall women said hugging .

"I killed him" Akuji said while he grabbed some papers.

"Nice" The green man said looking at the papers "Who are these?"

"Those are the people were hunting today" Kuro said giving everyone 6 papers.

"Butt these are only teens" The tall women said.

"That's why we won't kill them Melissa" Kuro said while the teen girl looked happy at the pictures.

"I like this one" She said looking at a picture of Luka.

"Then you'll be on the team to get him" Akuji said taking the pictures forn her hands.

"So when are we going?" The green man asked memorizing the faces.

"As soon as they are back together" Kuro said while taking the pictures from his hands.

"And when is that?" Melissa asked while Alexis came in the room.

"Tomorrow." Kuro said looking angry at Alexis. "

What the hell man. More kids?" The Green man said surprised.

"Logan, this is all eye's doing" Akuji said while Kuro gave Alexis her Nintendo she had left in the room.

"That fucker. I wanted to suck the life right out of him" Logan said sitting down on the couch.

"Just be glad he's dead" Kuro said while taking the pictures out of Melissa's hands.

"How many more are there" The girl asked

"The one you just saw and one other." Akuji said while he grabbed out a marker and started writing on a whiteboard.

"Can I see them?" she asked.

"No Misaki you can't" Kuro said while giving Akuji the pictures.

"So ,me and Melissa will go after Thayanne while Kuro, Logan and Misaki will go after the boys." Akuji said putting the pictures on the whiteboard.

"Why aren't there as much people going for Thayanne as for 5 boys." Misaki asked clearly happy.

"She's accompanied by two powerful beings" Kuro said while opening a door and signaling for everyone to go out. As everyone walked out only Akuji and Kuro stayed in the room discussing plans.


	14. Chapter 14: life

"Everyone ready" Kuro asked as everyone nodded she opened two portals.

The two teams each went thru their own portal.

Treehouse.

"Hey Twins wake the fuck up!" Thayanne said as she heard weird sounds coming from outside the treehouse

"So they're in here?" Melissa asked while a black mist started coming out of her hands.

"Jup" Akuji said as he watched Melissa send the mist in the treehouse.

"Shit" Thayanne said as she held her blanket over her mouth. While the shorter girl touched one of the walls and made it dissappear. The twins and Thayanne jumped thru the dissapeared wall.

"They're running" said as he made wood come out of his hands. The wood went towards the taller girl and it grabbed her.

"Nooo" The shorter girl said trying to grab her sister but failing while made the wood return the girl to them.

While this was all happening Thayanne was taking stones and making a knive out of them by merging them. The taller girl made a staff (like the one momo uses) appear out of thin air and takes on a battle stance next to Thayanne who was doing the same.

Akuji makes 2 daggers made out of pure light and prepared to fight.

"Keep your fucking mouth and nose covered. You never know what that mist could do" Thayanne said as she covered up her mouth and the taller girl quickly followed.

" put the girl away" Akuji said as put the girl down against a tree and making wood go around her so she couldn't escape.

Akuji threw one of his light daggers at the taller girl butt she blocked it with her staff. Thayanne threw her knive at Akuji forcing him to dodge and make him vulnerable for attacks.

The taller girl made hard balls about the size of a pool ball and threw them at Akuji. Three of them hit him on his legs and one of them hit him on his head.

"You Okay" Melissa asked while she made mist spread all around Thayanne and the taller girl. The shorter girl touched the wood that had putt around her and it dissappeared. She jumped at Melissa and tackled her stopping the mist from spreading even more.

"Akuji why the hell would you attack us?" the taller girl said as Thayanne kept fighting.

"We need that girls Gem" Akuji said as his lighting daggers dissappeared.

"Just leave her and take her gems when you take ours" The taller girl said letting her staff fall on the ground.

"And how would that help us. Her gem merges things. It can also merge gems" Akuji said as Thayanne was losing against and Melissa.

"So you still think your stupid plan will actually solve all the problems. They will only make it worse"

The taller girl said as a tear went down her cheaks. The dark mist went up her body and reached her mouth.

"Yes I do" Akuji said as the taller girl fell to the ground. Akuji went and picked her up and layed her besides Thayanne and her sister who were also unconscious.

At a playground

"Why did we meet here."Seppe said sitting down on a bench that was clearly meant for little kids.

" Where else would we meet. No one comes here around this time. It's perfect to talk about the gems" Mathéo said as he took out some kind of journal.

"What's that"Luka said as he sat next to Seppe.

" It's a journal where I keep everything weird that has happened so far. I thought maybe it would help"

"That's a go-" Joran was cut off by a portal appearing down the road.

"What the fuck?" Wout said standing up as everyone started walking towards it.

"You sure we should walk toward a fucking portal" Joran said as Logan walked out of the portal

"So those are the teens that we have to hunt" Logan said as the group of teens stopped about 200 feet away from the portal.

"What the fuck" Luka said as Kuro and Misaki also walked out of the portal.

"Yay. He's here" Misaki said as soon as she walked out of the portal.

"Shit." Wout said as he had a look af fear in his eyes.

"Heyyyyy, wanna come with us?" Misaki asked in a really creapy voice.

"Euh. No" Luka responded not knowing how to answer that question.

"Awww. I wanted to get to know you. Butt I guess you don't want to" She said as she took out two knives.

"Euh guys. I think we'll have to fight" Seppe said as he was creating a wind-ball in his hand.

"Good job Misaki now they want to fight" Kuro said as she made a portal beneath her letting herself fall into it.

She appeared above Seppe and landed just behind him. She kicked his knee and took his hand and put it thru a portal. The portal led to Logan who grabbed Seppe's hand.

Seppe's hand started to get the life sucked out of it. Luka made a Boulder the size of a car and threw it at Logan and Misaki. Logan was forced to let go of Seppe's hand. Kuro closed the portal giving just enough time for Seppe to get his livless hand out of it.

Seppe fell to the ground in pain. Mathéo made a trail of ice up Kuro's legs. Wout then made vines go for Logan's head. He put his hand out and the vines started to lose any signs of life and fell too the ground

Misaki ran towards Luka and threw a knife in his leg. He grabbed the knife from his leg and threw it back not showing any sign of pain.

"Do you really have to fight me?" Misaki said trying to sound sweet.

"You were the one attacking me" Luka said as he put a wall of earth in between them. He fell to the ground in pain.

Joran came out of the air and burned Logan to the ground or at least he thought. Once Joran stopped burning Logan alive he saw a man with burned skin which was regenerating quickly.

"How the hell?" Joran said in shock. "I thought you could only take the life out of things."

"I can do that butt the life I steal gets stored up in my body and when I'm hurt that life energy heals me" He said as he tried to grab Joran. Butt Joran started flying again by putting flames out of his feet.

Wout come rushing towards Logan with vines following him. He made all of them crash on Logan. Logan starte screaming as all of the vines slowly starte to crumble away.

"That ain't stopping me" Logan said as he took Wout by the throat. He started sucking the life out of Wout's body.

Joran came rushing to help Wout butt Kuro made a portal in front of him making Joran dissappear some place else.

"You will regret this" Wout said as his life was being sucked out him. Logan started laughing letting a lifeless Wout fall to the ground


End file.
